catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Bustopher Jones (song)
"Bustopher Jones: The Cat About Town" introduces the titular Bustopher Jones. He is the St. James's Street cat - an area in London that features many upper class clubs. Bustopher "belongs" to multiple clubs and is presumably fed by all of them. His song is primarily sung by Jennyanydots, who is clearly very fond of him. Context Grizabella, the Glamour Cat was not welcome at the party, and she leaves in a sombre atmosphere. However, Bustopher Jones approaches, giving a welcome change of topic. The score notes the beginning of the song is to be played "A little tentative, as if the orchestra is changing subject" to reflect the mood change from Grizabella's exit. Bustopher Jones makes his way onto the stage, introduced by Jennyanydots, Bombalurina and Jellylorum. He is greeted with respect by the male cats, including Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, and Munkustrap, while the kittens play about. He is provided with a "chair" in the form of a top hat, from which he explains his choice of clubs, and where the best food might be found. Bustopher is a dignified gentleman, however like many real cats, that dignity is undermined in unfortunate situations, such as falling backwards off his chair, or heading in the wrong direction. He is genial and avuncular, but we see the tribe on "Best behavior" trying to impress him. Having greeted everybody, made a polite social visit, he leaves, one can presume on his way to another club's kitchen. Often he is still onstage when we hear glass crash and sirens - Demeter cries out "Macavity?!". Bustopher can be heard muttering about "Macavity? Oh, no no." as he leaves through the auditorium. History The original London Production cast Brian Blessed as Bustopher Jones and Old Deuteronomy - Brian Blessed's distinctive voice being perfect for the character. This did result in a quick change for the actor between the appearance of Bustopher Jones and Old Deuteronomy. The Broadway Production in 1982 instead doubled Gus, the Theatre Cat with Bustopher Jones. The production also changed the context of "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer", the following number, into a puppet play performed to entertain Bustopher Jones. The Broadway Revival changed the staging of the number to include a dance break, and a large number of props to entertain Bustopher Jones. Lyrics The clubs mentioned in this poem are all veiled references to real London establishments, with T S Eliot parodying the culture of the Gentleman's Clubs. "Clubs" in this context are not a euphemism for "adult entertainment", but rather social clubs. It was against "club etiquette" to belong to more than one club, and Bustopher describes himself as a "Bounder" - an immoral, wild, decadent character, similar to modern "off the rails" celebrities. This is quite an over-statement for a portly, well-fed cat. Bustopher Jones is referred to as "The Brummell of Cats" - a reference to Beau Brummell, who was a style icon in the 18th Century and whose concepts of men's fashion are still current today. "White Spats" are shoe covers, highly fashionable in the past, and one can conjecture they refer to Bustopher Jones being a black cat with white paws. Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones, In fact, he's remarkably fat. He doesn't haunt pubs, he has eight or nine clubs, For he's the St. James's Street Cat! He's the cat we all greet as he walks down the street In his coat of fastidious black: No commonplace mousers have such well-cut trousers Or such an impeccable back. In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is The name of this Brummell of cats; And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to By Bustopher Jones in white spats! My visits are occasional to the Senior Educational And it is against the rules For any one cat to belong both to that And the Joint Superior Schools. For a similar reason, when game is in season I'm found not at Fox's, but Blimp's; I am frequently seen at the gay Stage and Screen Which is famous for winkles and shrimps. In the season of ven'son I give my ben'son To the Pothunter's succulent bones; And just before noon's not a moment too soon To drop in for a drink at the Drones. When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry At the Siamese or at the Glutton; If I look full of gloom then I've lunched at the Tomb On cabbage, rice pudding and mutton. In the whole of St. James's the smartest of names is The name of this Brummell of cats; And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to By Bustopher Jones in white, Bustopher Jones in white, Bustopher Jones in white spats. So, much in this way, passes Bustopher's day, At one club or another he's found. It can be no surprise that under our eyes He has grown unmistakably round. He's a twenty-five pounder, or I am a bounder, And he's putting on weight every day: But I'm so well preserved because I've observed All my life a routine; and I'd say I am still in my prime: I shall last out my time. That's the word from this stoutest of cats. It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall While Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white spats! Toodle-pip! International Versions * French * German Video Bustopher Jones - Cats Film 1997 Bustopher Jones (Mannheim 2011) Category:Musical Numbers